projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Palliative Animal Weaponry
Palliative Animal Weaponry (formerly known as Prototype Animal Walker and Prototype Animal Weaponry), more commonly known as P.A.W., is an animal experimentation project created by B.A.R.K. in 1994 and weaponized in the 2020s. They are the primary playable characters in the Project P.A.W. roleplay group. Biology P.A.W. Units always utilize an animal as the central control system. The requirements for an animal to be converted to a P.A.W. Unit is that the animal has to suffer serious injuries that result in the loss of two or more limbs or organs. Sometimes bits of the torso can be lost as well. In extreme cases, an animal can be converted into a P.A.W. Unit if only the head and spinal cord are left, being entirely reliant on their chassis for survival. Rarely, only the brain is left intact of the animal, and the P.A.W. chassis they utilize is based off the animal they used to be. The most common animals to be converted into P.A.W. Units are domesticated pets such as cats, dogs (of all sizes), ferrets, horses and pigs. However, wild animals such as foxes, wolves, skunks, bears, monkeys, gorillas, and even dolphins (with the right modifications) have been seen being used as P.A.W. units as well. Some smaller animals such as mice, insects, ferrets, and bats have been "scaled up" using special B.A.R.K. serums to be used as P.A.W. units as well, in addition to testing said serums for research purposes. Dolphins and sharks require extensive retooling with the P.A.W. chassis to be used as P.A.W. units. They must own a prosthetic swimming tail (if their organic one was lost) and when on land, a water tank that must be constantly refilled, as B.A.R.K. is still working on simulating the water gills require to function. Larger animals such as elephants, giraffes, whales, and tigers that utilize P.A.W. chassis are put in separate categories from P.A.W. units. Chassis The P.A.W. chassis is the key mechanical component of a P.A.W. unit. On the exterior, they all share similar builds: two (sometimes more) prosthetic arms, body armor with at least one mood gem somewhere on the body, and (only if they were lost) two or more prosthetic legs and a tail. On the inside, there is a complex system of wires, tubes, and machinery attached to the animal inside. Whether or not the animal can survive without its chassis depends on how much of the animal has been lost and the design of the chassis interior and exterior. For example, an animal with missing lungs requires a breathing apparatus integrated into its chassis in order to survive. However, an animal with only its limbs gone and its head and torso intact can theoretically survive outside of its chassis, albeit it cannot move and be vulnerable to enemy P.A.W. units. Because a P.A.W. unit is built entirely around its weaponry, as well as the need to hold and use objects the same way humans do, all animals to be made into P.A.W. units must utilize prosthetic arms unless the animal in question naturally has arms or is bipedal . '''Examples of animals that may use organic arms include monkeys, sloths, kangaroos, and scorpions. Weapons Ever since their weaponization in 2018, every P.A.W unit manufactured is equipped with at least two weapons on their persons. They cannot hold more than four weapons. For convenience, most P.A.W. units combine all of their available weapons into one weapons platform (i.e, four weapons in one arm or rifle), but this is not mandatory. Weapons can fire traditional bullet ammunition, lasers, electricity, fire, or kinetic energy. Bullets deal more damage to organic body parts. Electricity deals more damage to mechanical body parts. Fire can burn organic parts and melt mechanical parts if they use a strong enough weapons platform. Lasers and kinetic rounds do balanced damage to both organic and mechanical body parts. Weapon Carry Types The weapons of a P.A.W. unit can be carried and utilized in the following ways: * '''Integrated: The weapon replaces one of the unit's hands. This makes the weapon easier to access as it is always ready to fire. However, weapons carried in this manner replace a hand. Unless weapon ammunition or firing modes can be switched, the P.A.W. is limited to using only their integrated weapon. For this reason, it is very rare and impractical for a P.A.W. unit to use a weapon of another carry type. * Retractable: Same as integrated, but the weapons can be retracted to form a standard arm (think Mega Man's buster cannon). This is the most common weapon carry type due to its easy weapon storage and practicality. In addition, multiple weapons of different types and shapes can be stored in a single arm with a retractable carry type, further increasing its practicality. This carry type is not without downsides, however, as a P.A.W unit can be locked into one weapon if under the effects of an EMP, if the arm is excessively damaged, or if a large projectile is impaled into the arm. Also, more powerful weapons drain energy directly from the animal's life support systems, which can severely damage a P.A.W. unit, especially one missing most of its vital organs and entirely reliant on the chassis. * Held: The weapon is held in a P.A.W. unit's hands, just like traditional human firearms. When not in use, the weapon is usually stored on a P.A.W. unit's back or holstered on their thigh. Multiple weapons of this carry type can be used simultaneously. These weapons can be lost or stolen if a unit is not careful with them. Weapons of this type can be purchased at stores and stowed away at safe houses. * Mounted: The weapon is mounted on a unit's shoulders, or on its back if it is in quadrupedal mode. Like Integrated weapon carry types, these weapons are permanently attached to a unit, and typically the unit uses these weapons exclusively. Weapons in this class, while powerful, are very heavy, and thus can reduce a unit's movement speed. Weapon Types P.A.W. units may utilize the following weapon types: * Cannon: A chargeable weapon similar to Mega Man's buster. Can use laser, kinetic, electric, or fire ammunition. * SMG: Traditional human Personal Defense Weapons and Submachine guns. Typically only use bullet ammunition, but laser SMGs designed specifically for P.A.W. units exist. Can fire in the following modes: semi-auto, burst, or automatic. * Carbine: '''A held weapon similar to human rifles but with a shorter barrel and receiver to accommodate for a P.A.W. unit's small stature. Can fire in the following modes (decided by the P.A.W. unit): semi-auto, burst, automatic, or chargeable. * '''Shotgun: '''A held weapon. A gun that fires bullet, fire, or energy buckshot in a conical spread. Can fire in the iconic pump-action mode, semi-automatic, or automatic. * '''Handgun: A small held-only weapon typically used as a sidearm, but some P.A.W. units choose to use more high-powered handguns as their primary weapons. Can use all the firing modes as the rifle, and may use bullet, laser, or kinetic ammunition. * Melee: A sharp (claws, swords, chainsaws, etc) or blunt (sledgehammers, batons, gauntlets, etc) close range weapon. It is common for this type of weapon to be used as both a primary and a backup weapon. Both blunt and sharp weapons deal melee damage. Sharp melee weapons can be imbued with fire or laser damage. Blunt melee weapons can be imbued with electric or kinetic damage. * Machine Gun: A large, bulky machine gun. The strongest variants are mounted, but smaller versions can utilize any of the other carry types. They can only fire automatically and can only use bullet ammunition. * Launcher: A portable rocket launcher or missile pod. The strongest variants are mounted, but smaller versions can utilize any of the other carry types. Can fire rockets (a single powerful rocket), missiles (several small rockets in a cluster) or grenades (a small grenade). Grenade launchers may be automatic, semi-automatic, or chargeable (in which case the grenade may be "cooked" for extra damage or a faster detonation time). Rocket and missile launchers may only be semi-automatic. * Nonlethal: A weapon that can hurt or incapacitate a P.A.W. unit, but not kill it... unless you get creative and try really, really hard. * Flamethrower: A rare weapon. Obviously, it shoots fire. In addition, P.A.W. units may select one of many Adaptive Abilities to further boost their combat prowess. Classes There are several classes a P.A.W. unit may choose to enhance their combat and survival capabilities. Class availability is not determined by the base animal, and thus many possible loadouts can be selected for a unit. The classes are as follows: Speed The unit has enhanced running speed and physical stamina. They have the option of a quadrupedal mode to increase their running speed. Their class ability is Boost, which temporarily increases the unit's running speed and damage dealt for melee attacks that involve running or pouncing. Muscle The unit has increased physical strength, which allows them to pick up and move or throw large objects. Their class ability is Truck, which is a powerful straight line tackle attack that destroys obstacles or sends P.A.W. units flying. Stealth The unit is designed around moving undetected and taking out targets quietly. They have the option of a quadrupedal mode for more precise sneaking and increased movement speed. Their class ability is Cloak, which temporarily turns the P.A.W. unit invisible. Drone The unit is modified for surveillance. For this, the P.A.W. chassis is built around a flight package in the form of a jet pack, wings, or rotors. Their eyes are modified with camera optics fit for recording. Their class ability is Bug, which allows the unit to listen in on conversations or capture combat footage. Driver The unit has the ability to spawn a vehicle at their location for themselves or other P.A.W. units to use. Only one vehicle may exist at a time, and the vehicle can be damaged or destroyed. Their class ability is Autopilot, which allows the vehicle to operate independently, without a P.A.W. unit at the controls. Blackhat The unit is a software hacker, able to hack into computers and program special software code to assist their faction and teammates in combat. Their class ability is Buddy, which creates a small friendly drone to fight alongside the unit. Mechanic The unit is tasked to repair any damaged P.A.W. units or vehicles. Their class ability is Hypershield, which grants a friendly P.A.W. unit a temporary armor upgrade. Medic The unit is tasked to heal damaged organic tissue on P.A.W. units. They essentially function as doctors. Their class ability is Vitamin, which boosts a friendly P.A.W. unit's defenses and energy. Generator The unit has an amplified energy generator within its chassis, allowing it to use its excess energy in the form of elemental attacks. They may use fire, electric, or kinetic energy. Their class ability is EMP, which temporarily disables a computer, control point, or P.A.W. unit. Marine The unit is extensively retooled to survive the pressure of the deep seas, as well as function amphibiously. Their class ability is Sonar, which exposes the locations of hidden enemies. Espers The unit is given an amplified supercomputer for a brain with processors so strong it gives them powerful psychic abilities. They are a very rare class and deemed so powerful they do not have a special ability. Level and Experience A P.A.W. unit may gain Experience by completing certain actions. Experience is important as it adds to a unit's Level, which gives them access to new abilities. There are 15 Levels a unit can gain, with their title changing as they climb up the ranks * Prototype: Level 1-3 * Mk I: Level 4-6 * Mk II: Level 7-9 * Mk III: Level 10-12 * Mk IV: Level 13-14 * Commander: Level 15 Category:P.A.W. Lexicon